


Shadow and Vio Get Rekd

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shadow and Vio. Self-indulgent fluff piece. I used to love this series when I was younger, and I just now decided to write something up six years later, when the fandom is dead and gone. Not sex driven, but if you're against a little bro-to-bro butt fucking this is your warning. :) Have fun and stay safe.





	

“Oh fuck, Vaati!” 

“You like that, sweetheart?”

It was looking to be another one of those nights. Something had reminded Shadow of Vio-maybe it had been a book he used to read, maybe it was that bitter tea Shadow had thought he had poured all of down the drain, or maybe it was just the bed that now felt too big for one person. Whatever it was, Shadow would call up his pervert boss to come over and fuck all the pain away. 

Yeah, it’s a lawsuit waiting to happen, but it’s not as if Ganon is so pure. 

Anyways, there Shadow was with his cheek pressed against the tile floor and his ass in the air while Vaati plowed into him like it was the only way to salvation. After Vaati got bored of that position, he yanked back on Shadow’s dark purple hair and flipped him around, slamming his back into the concrete. 

Shadow looked up into Vaati’s eyes. They were narrow and calculating. Shadow wondered how they suited Vio better. Vio’s eyes were similar: they were both light but cold. But somehow Vaati’s felt more indifferent. It was as if he was staring right through Shadow and into the floor, and he would have been just fine with fucking the floor instead. 

Thinking about Vio made Shadow sad. It always did. He thought about the time they had spent together, and the looks they had shared, and when they touched, and they touched a lot…

And when Vio had looked into his eyes and told him I love you, and Shadow had believed it completely-

“Oh, shit!”

Shadow was thrown back into the present when Vaati accidentally came too early. Vaati’s jizz covered Shadow’s chest. He looked down, snorted, and propped himself up on his elbows. 

Vaati grabbed Shadow’s discarded tunic and mopped up the cum with it. He then threw it aside and stood up, pulling up his pants and zipping them up. 

“Hey Vaati”, Shadow drawled. Vaati glanced at Shadow, still spread out on the ground, completely naked. “Do you love me?” No, of course not.

“Um.” Vaati said. “If I say no will you still let me fuck you?”

“No.”

“Okay, then.” Vaati said. Pulling his shirt on, he said “Yeah, I fucking love you, sweetheart. I love the shit out of you. I’ll love you so hard you can’t walk straight and you’ll shit blood-”

Shadow cut him off with a glare. “Get the fuck out of my house, Vaati.” 

Vaati smirked at him, and grabbed his bag. “Yeah, whatever, see you next week.”

Shadow sighed as he watched him leave. He really missed Vio.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was mostly just Shadow getting sexed up and being lonely. Next chapter's all about Vio just because I love him so much. :)))) Please leave a comment! Please! I'd honestly be so surprised if anybody saw this so if anybody's still into this shit hit me up.


End file.
